You'll Be Mine
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: Prequel to "What's Mine". How Harry and Severus get together after winning the Battle of Hogwarts and their lives before "What's Mine", slash, Snarry, maybe mentions of mpreg, Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Saving Him

Harry had done it. Voldemort was finally gone and Wizarding Britain was both celebrating and mourning.

Trudging up the stairs, harry sighed. He was fucking exhausted. He had died for Merlin's sake. However as he was about to take the staircase that would take him to Gryffindor tower a realization came crashing down on him. Snape. Fuck.

Racing down the stairs, through the Great Hall, out the main doors and across the ruble strewn grounds towards the Whomping Willow. Scrambling through the passage way Harry came upon the room where the brave spy was struck down. Rushing over to him, Harry threw himself on the ground by the man who had risked it all for him. He put his hands on Snape's chest and neck, checking for a pulse and finding a feint whisper of one. Suddenly having an idea, Harry waved his wand over the man's body, a scroll shooting out telling him what needed to be fixed so he could be safely moved to the Hospital Wing.

-Blood loss  
-6 puncture wounds to the jugular  
-Torn trachea  
-Boa venom  
-Dislocated shoulder

Quickly waving his wand over the man's shoulder, swiftly fixing it, Harry moved on to the man's throat. Using a complex swirling motion with his wand and uttering the words "Via vindum tranum" he watched the skin and muscle knit itself back together on the man's neck, effectively healing the damage done in that area. "Accio blood replenishing potions and anti-venom potion" Harry said, reaching out and catching the five potions that zoomed at him. Quickly uncorking the bottles, Harry poured them one by one down the weak man's throat. Now he just had to wait. Hearing a spluttering cough not 3 minutes later Harry looked up toward Snape's face.

"Sir, sir are you alright?" Wincing when he realized how stupid that sounded, Harry waited for a reply.

"Just perfect." Snape snarled, but freezing when he opened his eyes and fully realized that Harry had saved him. "You're alive. But you had to die. How did you win?"

"I did die sir, but I came back because someone had to finish him off. Dumbledore sent me back." Harry answered, mumbling the last part but Snape still heard him, paling when he heard what the savior had to say.

"And he's really dead this time?"

"Yes, for good." Harry assured.

"Good."

"Seriously though, what can I do to make you feel better? I tried to heal you the best I can but I think you should still see Madame Pomfrey." Harry said, scanning the man before him for anything wrong with him.

"I feel exhausted and sore but fine otherwise. Why did you save me?" Snape asked him. Harry sighed, looking down.

"Well I saw the memories and you've done so much for me and my father and his friends were so mean to you. I hate bullies. And I've never really hated you, I figured you were just pretending to hate me. I hadn't done anything for you to truly hate me that much even if you did hate my father. No one deserves to die like you would have, especially you. You have saved me so many times I've barely repaid you for it." Harry explained.

"On the contrary Harry, you have freed me from Voldemort forever. And for that I owe you my life, as does all of Britain." Severus said gratefully. Harry looked at him, completely stunned.

"You called me Harry." he said, bewildered.

"After all we have done for each other and been through I think it is only reasonable for two war survivors to call each other by name. Please call me Severus." The potions master said, smiling slightly.

"Ok, Severus." Harry said, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**AN: Alright, after ages and ages of no updates, here is another chapter. I had a bit of writers block when it came to this one. Hopefully this is a good following chapter. no flames, but please do review, I love to read them.**

* * *

Chapter 2

After a couple days, and having been healed completely, Severus went to his chambers to rest. No sooner had he sat down in front of his fireplace, a timid knock sounded. Getting up he went over to the door.

"Hello?" He called through the wood.

"Um. Hi. It's me, Harry." Harry's voice called shyly from the other side. Sighing in relief, Severus opened the door and let the younger man in.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Severus inquired, taking in his new friend's appearance. Harry looked nervous, and a bit antsy.

"Well actually, I was just wondering if, eh, if, maybe possibly, we could, uh. Oh bugger, I'm really terrible at this." Harry mumbled. Severus was perplexed at what Harry was talking about.

"Harry, speak." Severus slightly commanded.

"I've always really liked you and especially after the past week of really getting to know you, I've found that I've grown rather attached to you. So while I know its a shot in a million, but I was wondering in maybe we could go out sometime. And if I'm just being my usual stupid self then-" Harry's rambling was cut off with a kiss placed firmly over his mouth. Severus had been stunned by Harry's confession, So he did the only thing he could think of to properly respond. And as Harry got over the shock of the stoic man kissing him, and started kissing back with all of his being, Severus knew he had done the right thing. Separating only once they needed air, the two looked at each other, taking a moment to fully process the situation.

"Really?" Harry whispered.

"Of course." Severus whispered back, tightening his arms around the young man.

Never in a million years had Harry thought that Severus would actually allow him to get that close to him, it was a dream come true. Severus had similar thoughts running through his mind, after what he had done he never thought Harry would want anything to do with him, let alone return his affections. This was certainly a wonderful surprise for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3 The Last Straw

Harry and Severus' relationship had become very strong in the short amount of time they had been together. So strong in fact that they were already entertaining thoughts of moving in together. They had only been together for a month or so, though they had kept it very low key, as many people still had problems with Severus, refusing to see what he had done for all of them. Despite this however, Harry spent most of his time with the potions master, avoiding his friends who had been swarming him. It wasn't until the situation escalated that Harry and Severus had proper motivation to get the hell out of dodge.

It had started off simple enough, Hermione and Ron had been inviting Ginny along with them anytime they were going to be seeing Harry, who had stayed at Hogwarts, publicly stating his reason was to help rebuild (leaving Severus out of his statement). Ginny had been heavily hinting at wanting to get back together, through such things a not-so-subtle touches and longing looks, as well as talking about their futures.

"Isn't it just wonderful? We have our whole lives ahead of us Harry! Anything is possible!" Ginny gushed dreamily, pressing herself to the savior's side, ignoring his displeasured huff. The group was once again meeting for lunch, cutting into Harry's time with his lover. Hermione and Ron seemed almost as determined as Ginny to get her back together with Harry, ignoring all of his protests and insisting that they were a perfect couple. Peeling her off of himself, Harry moved to a different couch to put some space between them.

"Well we must be realistic. There is still a lot to be done, the government is still a mess and there are still some rogue death eaters running about." Harry reasoned, Ginny looking put out at his shift of position.

"Well we're gonna be aurors soon." Ron cut in.

"I'm not." Harry said, clearing his throat and being met with Ron's incredulous stare.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" The ginger questioned.

"I've had enough fighting, I don't want to make a living out of it. For once I want a calm life, I've never had that before." Harry said, looking at his clasped hands in his lap, not voicing his thoughts about his potential future with Severus.

"But, but. Wh- how- but mate!" Ron stuttered disbelievingly, staring at the rest of the group, looking for support.

"Frankly it doesn't really matter what you think. It's my life, and for once I want to live it fear free and in one piece." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"But Harry, what about our future?" Ginny squawked.

"What about it?" Harry shot back.

"Well shouldn't I have a say in my boyfriend's life?" Ginny said, moving from her chair to sit on his lap, leaning in to place a kiss on his face. She didn't get very far though, as Harry stood up, efficiently dumping her ass on the floor.

"Excuse me? I'm certainly not your boyfriend, and even if I was my life is my life. Never try to control me like that again, or touch me for that matter." Harry spat out, storming out of the room, heading for Severus' chambers, his mind sufficiently made up about his next course of action. Once he reached his lover's door he said the password and closed the door behind him once he was inside. Severus looked up from the book he was reading, a hint of a questioning look on his face.

"What is it?" Severus asked, wanting to know what had thrown his lover into such a state.

"I'm done here. I can't remain where there are people trying to manipulate me for their own gain. I'm leaving, and I wanted to know if you would come with me?" Harry said in a rush, his face flushed from his anger.

"Of course I will." Severus said, not even having to think about it to know his answer. "Where will we be going?"

"I'm not really sure, but I'm done with the UK." Harry admitted.

"Well then we'll just travel until we find somewhere we like." Severus said, walking over to harry and wrapping his arms around him. Harry snuggled into the taller man's embrace, taking comfort in his presence.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I need you." Harry said quietly into Severus' chest.

"I imagine it is as much as I need you." Severus replied, kissing Harry's head. "When do you want to leave?"

"How about as soon as we finish packing?" Harry suggested.

"Wonderful." Severus said, waving his wand and having all of his and Harry's possessions shrink to fit in their pockets, leaving only a globe and a dart out in front of them. "Do you wish to do the honors?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. Harry took the dart offered and after having spun the globe, threw it and then went to see where it had landed.

"Our first destination seems to be Chicago." Harry said, shrinking the globe and dart to fit among their other things.

"And here starts our new life." Severus said, leaning down to kiss Harry, disapperating on the spot.


End file.
